


Before the Dawn

by TheRealRedRaven



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Drama, Banshees, Bounty Hunters, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Christianity, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Folklore, Heresy, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Romance, Irish Folklore & Mythology, Irish Names, Light Angst, Mentioned Bang Chan, Monster Hunters, Non-Graphic Smut, Pagan Character, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRedRaven/pseuds/TheRealRedRaven
Summary: When Religion grows and slowly diminishes another, worshippers of Nature are made victims of the new laws put upon Man by a single God.A God who hates the apparent spawns of Hell who were once seen as another part of the people inhabiting the realm of Mother Nature. However, His believers want to see them gone, even if it comes at a cost.And this contract has a highly personal one.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, I am currently doing a creative writing course as part of my studies and the story below is part of the building portfolio.
> 
> Personally, there has always been an interest in the growth and belief in Christianity despite being an atheist who strongly leans towards the older polytheistic religions, especially the Greek and Roman ones. Nevertheless, recent focus has been turned to the Celtic belief system thanks to studying Germanic and Celtic medieval heroes and Christian saints.
> 
> And knowing that Christianity did not overtake Ireland in one night, this is also a wee exploration of the co-existence of Paganism and Christianity.
> 
> Furthermore, this work was inspired by a piece of art I picked up when I was in Edinburgh for the first time about the Scottish folk tale ‘The Grey Wolf’ (link to Hannah Forrest’s art). This myth is blended into the piece with an old English legend that when someone who truly loved and trusted the werewolf called him by name, the wolf would become human again. To top it all off, there is the mention of banshees to put some Irishness into the mix.
> 
> Lastly, the names are in Irish. But, let’s be honest, we all know who I actually wrote about.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy.

It is a common mistake for ordinary people to immediately expect silver-coated arrows in the hunt for the monster terrorizing the village. Little do they know that there is another pacifist trick to make the evil go away. The reason that this method is so hardly known, is that it is erased from most texts that are passed down in hunter families or altered to require so much that mindless violence is the simple and fast solution.

Mankind sure does love its beastly side.

However, to maintain the peace and spare even the life of the huntress, all one truly needs is the lady worshipped by the wolf and who knows his true - Christian, if you ask the Godly people - name. Ana, Mother Goddess, has left an epitaph behind when the Gods left the Earth, describing in it how to pacify the Children of the Moon she created and noting this precise method. Always being up for new weapons and hunting techniques, tonight the divine word will be put to practice.

If only to save the heart faithfully belonging to the one beating in the chest, shrouded by evenfall.

Faced with ivory fangs glistening in the moonlight warmed by smoking fire, blood-frenzied.

Familiar deep brown eyes now blazing with rage while they always looked so tender when secretly making love in the grove with the oak tree, overlooking the crystal lake in the valley.

The giant wolf a contract has been set out on by the very same townspeople who once whispered of a lucky marriage. Withal, those truthful rumours soon darkened when Christianity made the beloved golden-haired boy an abomination instead of the baker’s son whereas the remaining Pagans tried their best to protect the youth without being burned at the stake.

Heretics.

Like the mistress who is supposed to murder the boy that has been missing from the riverside village for more than a year, much to the delight of the overbearing Churchgoers.

What has happened to humanity?

Why must Religion ruin Love?

Why does one person have to pay for the primary sin of the Many?

Nay, two will grace the Cross that is both their blessing and punishment.

If we stay.

“Criostoir.” Just an inch away, the big nose often kissed with sincere affection and now transformed and blackened like the night halts. The beastly anger subsides, dilated pupils softening and sharp teeth covered by wolfish lips carefully listening to a voice they have to recognize. ‘’It’s me,  Iúile.’’

And do. 

A shudder like a disturbed body of water mirror treks through ashen dotted with hay fur, muscles snapping and reattaching as bones break and change positions in limbs slowly becoming human, stretching and shrinking vocal cords voicing the agony.

‘’My love.’’

The two little words spoken before entwined fingers assuring of endless faithfulness have to unravel, no moment to be taken to assure humanity has truly returned to the wolf lover.

We run.

Fading like the banshees in the bogs.

The contract sees no silver.


End file.
